There You'll Be
by Echelon8394
Summary: The Winter Soldier aka Bucky retrieved his memory with the help of the only STRIKE team member who is not a HYDRA sleeper agent. With the help of Coulson and his team, Neko, Cap, Sam, Natasha, Hill and Fury fight to stop HYDRA and Neko helped Bucky to retrieve his memories back. Bucky/OC (PS: gonna be slightly fast at the beginning but i'll slow down later. i promise)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I wish you would say something…", I said, looking at him. My gun was dropped to the floor as I approached him.

"Neko, get away from him!", said Coulson, but I ignored him.

"Say something…", I said to him. I walked closer. Anyone else would've been flung off to every direction, but I was an exception. "I can't lose you…, not now", I said again. I touched his face and he closed his eyes, savouring my touch.

"I…, can't…. You're safer with them", he said, but it was more like a whisper.

"Bucky…", I recited his name and that blue eyes stared at me.

"No, Neko, I can't. You'll die if you stay by my side…", he said.

"I won't let them get to you. SHIELD will protect you!", I said.

"Your own team betrayed you. HYDRA was under SHIELD's nose for so long. What makes you think they can be trusted?", he said.

"Agent Takashi, you have been given order to stand down!", said Agent Ward. I looked at him with annoyance.

"My gun is right there", I said, pointing out at my gun.

"Neko, for the last time, you will stay", he said before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

The alarm clock was annoying me, but I got up anyway. I set an hour early because this was my first day as one of the STRIKE team at SHIELD. Even though I was still sleepy, I was excited. I went to the bathroom and showered. Afterwards, I dressed in black shirt with a SHIELD logo and black camouflage pants. I combed my short hair neatly. I made myself a light breakfast and a cup of coffee before leaving to SHIELD headquarter called Triskelion.

I was a bit early and I was put under the leadership of Brock Rumlow. Yeah, I'm the only chick here. I went on the tread mill and I didn't realize Rumlow was next to me.

"Rookie, slow down", he said, surprising me till I lost my steps and stumbled backwards. I could hear Rumlow laughing like crazy. "Wow, you're eager", said Rumlow.

"Well, I should've set my clock a little bit later, sir", I said as I stood up and give him a salute.

"At ease, soldier", he said, ceasing his laughter, "Go shower before the boys come in. I hang your uniform already. Once you're dressed, walk with me".

I showered again and put on my STRIKE uniform. I joined him outside, but this time with the rest of Rumlow's unit. "Alright, when we got the call, we must act fast", said Rumlow.

"I won't slow you down, sir. I promise", I said.

"I didn't say that, Takashi", said Rumlow.

"You don't, but his face says it all", I said as I focused on Rumlow's deputy, Jack Rollins. Rumlow sighed and shook his head.

"Ignore him, he's always like that. Don't judge a person by his facial expression. The guy is a toughie on the outside, but a softie in the inside", he said, "Don't tell him I said that". He gave me a directory and told me to memorize it by the day. "That's all I want you to do for today. Got that, Rookie?", he asked. I nodded and saluted him. He dismissed me and I walked out, earning a side glance from Rollins. Before my foot set out, Rumlow called me back, "Oh, and Director Fury wants to see you afterwards…, or whichever you prefer".

I headed towards Director Fury's office first. When I came in, he was going through a file, which I suspected was mine. I knocked and he gestured me to come in. "You called for me sir?", I asked.

He finished looking through the file before setting it down and turned his attention to me. "Sergeant Neko Takashi, decorated soldier, tours in Afghanistan and Iraq. What brings you here?", he asked me.

"I was recommended here, as I recalled, sir", I said.

"I know that, but you've applied before, correct?", he asked again.

"Yes, sir", I said.

"Rejected a couple times too", he said.

"According to the rejection letter, I was inexperienced", I said.

"You went to Afghanistan and Iraq, you even fought with the X-Men at the Alcatraz before you were enlisted", he said and sighed. "Sit down, sergeant", he said again. I sat down as he stared with his one eye. "Professor Xaviers seem to think that you're better off working here than at the military, saying that they called you names and often left you in the battlefield one too many times. Reluctantly, your CO said you were one of the best and you didn't even use your power at Afghanistan or Iraq. You're the type that couldn't sit still and a workaholic, but are you sure you're in the right place?", he said.

"Sir, my mum left my dad; knowing that he's a mutant and when she found out that I have powers too, she left me at Professor X's footstep. All I know is that my father used to work here and he's dead. I'm merely following his footsteps", I said.

"I know that. He was one of the best SHIELD operative that I have. Do you know what was his last word to me?", he said. I shook my head. "He said: Sir, if my child ever joins SHIELD, can you make sure he or she stays outta trouble?", said Director Fury, reciting my father's last words, "I owed him a lot, Sergeant Takashi. I expect a lot from you too. You have a reputation and his reputation to maintain. Don't let him down or any of us for that matter".

"I won't let you or him down sir, that I can promise you", I said, "But…, may I know the matter of his death?".

"His troop was ambushed. Everyone escaped, but him", said Director Fury. I nodded. Then, he opened a drawer and presented me a dog tag. "You can have this. It was his", said Director Fury. I wore it as I stood and gave him a salute. "As you were, Agent Takashi", he said before dismissing me.

* * *

That scene I played out for you was a few years back. If I was going to tell you my years in SHIELD, it'll take forever to finish and I might bore you to death

My name is Neko Takashi. I was born in Brooklyn, New York. My dad was Agent Minato Takashi, worked as an agent at SHIELD and was gunned down during a black-ops mission. I don't remember much about my mum, beside the fact that she left after finding out that dad was a mutant and dropped me off at Xavier's Institute in the crack of dawn after finding out that I was a mutant too.

I can absorb people's power without affecting them. I enlisted myself and I was the few women who get to go on tours. Maybe they hope that I won't come back alive I guess. Professor X was kind enough to recommend me at SHIELD. At least I have some closure in my life. I served for a few years with STRIKE before I was sent to be a part of the Coulson's BUS team. Rumlow protested at first, saying that I was one of his best operatives, but orders are orders. I told him that I would come back and you know what he said to me, "If anyone gives you trouble, call me and I'll kick his ass for ya, ok?".

Rollins and I were like enemies. Whenever we have the chance to spar, we fought hard, till we got banned from sparring with each other. When I was about to leave, he said, "I'm gonna miss you, Rookie". He meant it.

My new leader was Agent Phil Coulson. I looked at him with curiousity and said, "Didn't that Asgardian guy killed you, sir?".

"It was just seconds before they detected a life sign in me", he said. I helped out, usually during undercover missions. But this mission made me realized that not everything you see in front of you is the actual truth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Today, we come across this murder in London. SHIELD was called by the Scotland Yard. While Fitz and Simmons process the scene, I photograph the area and that is when I notice him. His blue eyes attract me. His stare is empty; I couldn't interpret it. We stare at each other until a vehicle passes by and he disappears. Maybe he's somewhat related, but I shrug the thought off.

We bring the evidences back to the BUS. I process the bullet while Fitz and Simmons do the rest. That is why I'm here. I'm an expert specifically in firearms. I have no idea the real reason why Director Fury wants me here, but orders are orders. I sound like Cap, don't I? Maybe he wants to keep an eye on me. Who knows, right?

The odd thing about this bullet is that they have no striation at all. I sit there, looking all confuse. I've never encounter such bullets before.

"Any luck on the bullet?", asks the ever-chirpy Jemma Simmons. I merely let her see at the microscope. She sighs and clears her throat. "Well, that is quite a dead end, isn't it?", she says.

"Not everything has a dead end!", yells Leo Fitz from his work station not far from us.

"I wasn't talking to you", says Simmons. She hardly yells. She's like a mother on the BUS, especially to Fitz. One time, Fitz and another member of the team, Agent Grant Ward went undercover and Simmons packed him a sandwich. I wish they would be a couple because they look so adorable together.

I look over at the screen, but still no match. Not even the FBI or Interpol. Where can I find such bullets that don't have striation? I go to the conference room and contact Agent Maria Hill, Director Fury's right hand woman, who is also a friend of mine. She appears at the screen and greets me. "What's up, Neko?", she asks.

"Is there such bullet that exist without striation?", I ask back.

"Ever heard of the Winter Soldier?", she asks me.

"Some myth back when I was doing tours. Some said they saw him, but what does it have to do with bullets without striation?", I say.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, but the ones that do believe in that call him the Winter Soldier because he has some past with the KGB. He's a ghost and he's hard to find. He's famous over dozens of assassinations, so basically he's not a myth. Those bullets without striation, that's his trademark. Soviet made", says Maria.

"I bet he doesn't have a face, right?", I say and Maria shakes her head. "Do we know who he works for?", I ask.

"HYDRA", says Coulson, entering the room. "Agent Hill", he acknowledges Maria.

"Agent Coulson", says Maria.

"Are you saying HYDRA is alive? I thought Cap dismantled them at the end of WWII", I say.

"Never underestimate your enemies, Takashi. Dead or alive, they can attack you still", says Coulson.

"You're saying Winter Soldier killed our victim?", I ask.

"Could be possible", says Maria.

"How do we track an invisible killer?", I ask a rhetorical question.

"Let's see what Skye, Fitz and Simmons got, shall we?", says Coulson. I say farewell to Maria before hanging up the video call.

After two days of no lead, we head towards Triskelion. Fitz and I head towards the Forensic Lab to get the evidences test while Simmons takes Skye for a quick tour. Coulson, May and Ward are summoned to Director Fury's office.

"I don't understand why we are hauled back here. I thought we usually head towards the HUB", I say and all Fitz could answer me with a shrug. We continue off with our work until I receive a surprise from Rumlow.

"Hey, my favourite rookie is back!", he cheers when he sees me. I could smell the sea at him.

"Where were you?", I ask.

"Just came back from a rescue op. How's the BUS treating you?", he says.

"There's this murder we're dealing. Among our suspect is the Winter Soldier", I say and he laughs.

"You know he's a myth right?", he says. I give him a look. All STRIKE team members know I love forensic science, just like my dad. Rollins call me "Rookie Nerd" at times, but we respect each other's interest and enough to know that it's just a joke. "Look, whatever it is, you know we can back you up anytime right?", he says again, "Hey, since you're back, how about we hang out with the boys. Rollins has been crazy because he couldn't find an opponent like you after you left".

"Not sure, sir, I got tons of stuff to work with here", I say.

"Just go, Takashi. You know Jemma and I can do it", says Fitz.

"Then, my ass will be toasted, Fitz", I say.

"I'll cover for you. You saved me once, let me repay the favour", says Fitz.

"See?", says Rumlow.

"I'll meet you there if I can", I say. Rumlow admits his defeat and left. I turn to Fitz and say, "Don't encourage him".

"You know you can go if you want to", says Coulson, appearing from the elevator. He likes to do that.

"But sir, I have work to do", I say.

"Come on, we won't be here for the next few months. Go and spend time. Then, we'll work the next day, ok?", says Coulson. He's right. Who knows when I could see my beloved STRIKE team again?


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

I arrive at the usual STRIKE team bar. I enter and when Rumlow sees me, he cheers while waving at me. The boys attack me with hugs, but Rollins is nowhere to be found. After a couple rounds of drinks, I ask Rumlow where Rollins is. He points me to the pool table and I see he is fighting a ghost. I grab my beer and head towards him.

"Got a room for one more player?", I asks and he chuckles.

"The prodigal rookie returns…", he says as he assembles the balls. He points the sticks and I grab one. "Ladies first", he says. Weird, he was never THIS nice to me. Nevertheless, I break them and pocket a few balls. Then, it's his turn when I miss the next ball. "Things are not the same without you around", he says, pocketing one ball.

"Yeah, I heard you miss me", I say and he chuckles again. After two hits, he misses the third one. "Admit it, big guy. You miss sparring with me, right?", I say as I pocket another ball.

"You know I'd win any day", he says. Only the black ball left. "Top left", he says.

"You win because I haven't exercised my mutant power against you. Otherwise, I won't break a sweat", I say. I hit the ball and it goes down into the top left hole.

"Not bad, rookie", he says, dunking in his drink, "I'd like to see that mutant power of yours". Then, the surrounding and everyone in it, except us, stop moving as if they're froze in time.

"I can do much more, Jack. I just didn't want to because there's no fun in it", I say.

He's impressed and says, "Not bad…. Up for another game?". I nod and release everyone from the time freezing. We play till midnight.

"I gotta go. It's great catching up with you, Jack", I say.

"You too, rookie. Stay safe", he says. I say goodnight to Rumlow and the boys before leaving for the BUS.

-MEANWHILE-

From afar, he watched her. He learned that she was once a part of Rumlow's STRIKE team, but was assigned for the BUS by Fury. She was the only girl in Rumlow's team, yet she was equaled in combat with Rumlow and his deputy, Jack Rollins even without using her mutant power. With super speed and stealth mode, he followed her back till she reached the BUS. He was given order to follow her but the reasons were unclear.

He felt uneasy. The brainwashing effect must've worn off and he felt the dead part of him, the one that his employers tried their best to get rid of, tried to reason with him

'_She's just an innocent woman. Fury took her away from STRIKE for a reason'_, said his subconscious mind. He followed her and managed to infiltrate SHIELD's aerial ground. He quietly entered the BUS and hid underneath the SUV next to a vintage red car. He swore he had seen the red car before, but he couldn't remember any of it. He put the thought aside and focused on the task in hand.

When the coast was cleared, he dismantled the security system and snuck in deeper into the BUS. He found the sleeping quarters and saw her door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door and found her asleep – an easy target, but he couldn't do it. His order was clear, but his heart and gut said not to do it. He studied her features. When he first encountered her at London from the other side of the tape, he noted that her father was Japanese-American while her mother was American, hence the mix Asian-American look – dark blue eyes, strawberry blond hair and she could be Japanese from one angle and American from the other.

He stood there, watching her sleep. He knelt down next to her bed. His human arm tucked a few strand of hair that covered her face. His thumb lightly brushed against her pink lips. It was soft against his calloused thumb. He hadn't felt something so soft in a long time. She didn't even flinch at his touch. A heavy sleeper, he thought.

He moved closer and took a sniff at her scent. Her hair smelled fruity and her slow breath smelled of minty toothpaste. He ran his fingers very lightly from her temple to her neck. He noticed the dog tag belonging to a Minato Takashi, her father. He had read her file to study her.

He had this weird feeling in him – his heart pounded and it hurt more than when a bullet pierced through his body. He had watched her since London and he felt very protective of her. He knew she could defend herself since she's a mutant and all, but he still felt very protective of her. He didn't understand this feeling. It hurt him to see her out in danger, it hurt him to see her injured when she rescued her colleagues and it hurt to see that she nearly got burnt from Chan Ho Yin's fire, but she managed to save him.

He was reluctant to leave when he heard giggling. He peeked out and saw two girls giggling. Once they went off to bed, he snuck out and left the BUS. Once he's safe outside SHIELD ground, he turned back one more time before heading away to give his report.


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

In the crack of dawn, we all wake up. I head straight to the conference room and begin to find the Winter Soldier. According to Agent Romanoff, who had seen him face-to-face, said that he had a metal left arm with a red star on it – representing the Soviets. Using the satellite image, I begin to work. Then, Agent Coulson comes in.

"Any luck finding our ghost?", he asks.

"Cross your fingers, boss", I say. We wait for about half an hour before we get a match. "He's in Washington, sir. Another hit, perhaps?", I say again. We pin point his location and he's nearby Smithsonian.

"Get Ward and May, and go", says Coulson. I call out for Agents Ward and May and we head out towards the Winter Soldier's location using the SUV. When we arrive, we split up and since we're in plain casual clothing, it's easier to blend in. Ward and May walked around the Smithsonian entrance, acting like a couple, while I snatch a flyer and pretend to read and look at Cap's exhibition.

"_Where are you?"_, I thought as I look around.

"Is he there?", asks Ward through the intercom.

"Stand by", I answer. Then, I see a man with a hoodie on, looking dead right at me. "I think I know who the target is, guys", I say, nervously.

"Who?", asks May.

"Me…", I say. May tells me to run and as soon as I break into a sprint, he follows me. "May, get Ward and get out of here! I'll try to lose him!", I say. I use my super speed and apparently, he is just as fast. I run towards the exit and he is seconds behind me. I see May and Ward in the SUV.

"Jump in!", Ward yells. I turn around and see the Winter Soldier takes out a gun. He aims it at the SUV. I stop abruptly and collide with the Winter Soldier before he could fire at the SUV. I get up and so does he.

"What do you want from me?!", I asks. He gets a knife out and attacks me without further notice. My strength equals to him and we fight. May and Ward wanted to interfere, but I tell them to get back-up. Then, Rumlow's STRIKE team comes. I overpower the Winter Soldier and waves at Rumlow.

"You are dead wrong about Rumlow", says the Winter Soldier. Why did he say such thing? When I look up, Rumlow and his STRIKE team attack May and Ward. Why is he doing this? I'm so distraught over Rumlow's betrayal, too distraught not to notice the Winter Soldier manages to overpower me and injects me with something that makes me sleepy. Before passing out, I could see May and Ward manage to escape with the SUV and flee the scene.

-MEANWHILE-

"We need to get her!", said Ward.

"If we do, we could've been dead!", said May as she sped off, "Besides, we're no good to her dead!".

They arrived back at the BUS and told Coulson what happened. They couldn't track Neko because the earpiece has been removed and destroyed. "How about the tracker on her dog tag?", asked Coulson.

"There's a tracker at her dog tag?", asked Skye.

Coulson nodded and said, "It was her father's dog tag and he, himself, fitted it with a tracking device".

Skye began to track and found that they headed towards the Triskelion. "Why are they going there?", asked Skye.

"Rumlow and his team attacked us instead of helping us", said May.

"Our victim is tied to HYDRA and so does the Winter Soldier", said Fitz.

"Are trying to say SHIELD is HYDRA?", said Ward with disbelieve.

"We don't have proof for that kind of accusation", said Coulson, "Inform Director Fury". Skye tried to contact Fury, but failed. "Try Agent Hill", said Coulson again and Skye complied.

"Coulson, rendezvous Plan Charlie", said Maria before quickly hanging up and Coulson sensed something was amiss.

"Is the door lock?", asked Coulson.

"No, sir", said Ward.

"Lock the door now! May, take off immediately!", said Coulson. May ran towards the cockpit and Fitz closed the door. Coulson and Ward shot the STRIKE team that wanted to come aboard and they managed to escape unharmed. "We need to head to the secret hideout fast and undetected", said Coulson.

"Got it boss", said May through the intercom.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

He watched her tied to the chair. Rumlow and his team earlier had left and he's in charged looking after her. He took this chance to approach her unconscious form. He took off his goggles and mask and set them aside. He brushed his thumb from the bridge of her nose to her lips. It was still soft as ever. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew the camera was watching.

He took a cloth and soaked it with water. He cleaned the wound on her head and the dirt on her face. He didn't know why he reacted like this. He was supposed to be a merciless assassin, but somehow the dead part of him was beginning to resurface and trying to tell him what is right and what is wrong.

"Having fun?", he heard Rumlow. He took his mask and goggles and wore it. "You like her, don't you?", asked Rumlow. He nudged his head, ordering Winter Soldier to follow him and he complied. "Pierce wanted to see you. I'll handle her", said Rumlow. He gave Rumlow a death glare and Rumlow laughed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her…, well, at least not the face", said Rumlow. Rollins grabbed his arm, but he pushed the guy away, a way of telling Rollins that he's capable of walking, not being worried over someone he cared who was about to get beaten up by her so-called friends.


	6. Chapter 5

**(In episode 16 Agents of SHIELD, it was revealed that May had a secure line to herself. I'm changing that by a little bit – means that they'll find out later in post Captain America 2. Teehee :) )**

Chp 5

I have no idea how long I've been here. I cough out the blood in my mouth and my arms hurt from being tied to the ceiling. Brothers in arms my ass, I can't believe I've been betrayed by my own STRIKE team whom I have fought side by side and consider them as my brothers. Rumlow wants to know how Coulson was revived and the only people who know this are Director Fury and Dr. Streiten, a SHIELD medical officer.

"Go ask Fury", I pant, trying to hold the pain, "I don't have the authorization to do so".

Rumlow chuckle; I know he's not satisfy with my answer. "Come on, Rookie. You must've heard or something", he says.

"I was assigned to help with the team, I have no reasons to butt in unless Fury orders me to, which he hasn't give me such orders yet", I say.

"You're a mutant. You absorb other mutants' abilities. At least you absorb Professor X's power and read people's minds right?", he says.

"Even if I do and even if I did find out what actually happened, do you really think I would tell you?", I say, earning myself another punch to the gut. "You work for Clairvoyant, right?", I ask.

"There are a lot of things that are better to keep as secrets, Rookie", says Rumlow.

"Then, my answer to your question will be the same as you just answered me, Rumlow", I say. Rumlow and Rollins hit me a few more till I couldn't bear it any longer. I mean, I could easily heal myself, but then, they'll hit me again. They drop me off to the floor of my cell and leave me like that. I wait for them to leave and after 10 minutes of agonizing pain, I healed myself. I should thank Logan for that.

Then, I hear footsteps. I stop healing and pretend to have passed out. I hear the footsteps stop really close. I feel a cold, metal finger brushing away a few strands of hair from my face. His touch may be cold, but I feel as if that person is trying not to hurt me and the touch feels very familiar – like the ones in my dreams. "I know you're awake and you're trying to heal yourself before I come in", says the person.

I open one eye and see him – the Winter Soldier without his mask and goggles. His face looks like Sgt. James Barnes; one of Cap's 'Howling Commandos' and Cap's best friend, except that Winter Soldier has long hair. I immediately pull myself away from him. "What do you want?", I ask. He only tosses me a water bottle. I look at him oddly. "Is it poisonous?", I ask.

"If I want to kill you, I would've snapped you in half earlier on", he says, "Drink. You look like a ghost". Speaking of himself…. I look at the bottle warily and sniff. It's not wrong to be too careful, right? He sighs with annoyance and snatches the bottle from me and takes a gulp. Seeing he's still alive, I drink the water.

"How long was I here?", I ask.

"About 30 hours, give or take an hour or two", he says as he sits down opposite me. He pulls out a cloth and tosses it to me. "You got dirt everywhere", he says again.

"Why are you doing this?", I ask as I clean myself and he shrugs. "Who are you?", I ask again.

"Winter Soldier", he says.

"No, that's the name THEY gave you. I want to know your real name", I say, emphasizing on the word 'they', referring to whoever he works with.

He shrugs again and says, "That's all I know".

"Well, it's too long. How bout I call you Winter?", I say.

"I don't really socialize", he says.

"Neither do I", I say back. Then, we just sit there in silence, staring at each other. "Aren't you going to get in trouble if you stay here?", I ask, after a while.

"I don't really care", he says. This is weird.

"How long have been you watching me?", I ask again.

"Days, weeks, months; take your pick. I even watch you sleep", he says. Sounds like a non-vampire version of Edward Cullen.

"You could've killed me in my sleep. Why haven't you?", I say. He gets up and walks to me. He grabs me with his human hand by the arm to pull me up and push me to the wall before kissing me. I didn't resist because somehow, I feel safe. His grip isn't that tight, but firm to assure me that I'm safe. When he breaks it, I gasp for air.

"Having fun, I see?", Rumlow surprises us. Winter holds my arm still as he glares at Rumlow. "We got work to do, buddy. Let's go", says Rumlow.

Winter looks at me and I whisper my apology to him. He kisses my forehead and leaves with Rumlow. I drop myself to the floor, feeling dumbfound. Why did he show me such feelings openly? I sit there for a while (hours I think), contemplating what just happened, but I know I have to escape, with or without him.

I get up and peek from my cell. The place must be deep underground. I squeeze myself out and turn invisible. I walk through wall and walk as if I own the place. I stop by at a floor and lean by the wall as I see Rumlow, Rollin and a few other STRIKE members escorting Pierce. They must've come back from a job or something. Wait, Alexander Pierce? He's working for Clairvoyant too? I follow them from behind and see them entering this cell in the end of the corridor. I could see Winter's erratic behaviour. What's with him?

I see him sitting down at that humongous chair, shirtless. As much as I like to drool over some hot shirtless guy, who happened to kiss me a while ago, I focus on their conversation instead. Pierce slaps him and I really have this urge to punch him. Then, Winter asks Pierce, "The man on the bridge? Who was he?". What man on the bridge?

"You met him earlier in the week on another assignment", says Pierce.

Winter looks at Pierce straight in the eye and says, "I knew him". If Pierce is the bad guy, along with Rumlow and the rest of the STRIKE members, I bet SHIELD itself is compromised.

I remember when I first met Fury. He told me that he promised my dad that he would look after me. Maybe the reason I was pulled out from STRIKE and placed under Coulson was this. How can I not see all of this? Then, they force Winter Soldier to lie down as they place a mouth guard in him. I let my power down and he sees me. His eyes are screaming for help, but from the look of his face, I think he's asking me to look away, but I couldn't. Then, a machine attached to the chair clamp on his head and he screams.

I cover my mouth as I try to control my own scream. They're erasing his memory and reprogramming him. I'm so distraught by his scream of pain that I didn't realize that I scream. One of the STRIKE members sees me and shouts to alert the rest. Rumlow breaks into a sprint, but using my powers, I'm much faster than him. I hide myself under my invincibility and manage to escape towards the city.

Once I reach outside and into the busy street, I hide in the alleyways and burst into tears. He's in so much pain. All this time, he was never in control of his action. I calm myself and wipe away the tears before shape shift myself into some ordinary civilian and walk away cautiously. I walk towards a phone booth and try to contact Coulson, but the line is dead.

"_Something must've happened"_, I thought. I try calling Ward, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Fury and Maria, but no answer. I can't call Xavier's Institute or I'll put them in danger. I guess I'm on my own now. I walk along the streets and back towards my apartment. I stop a block ahead and see Rumlow and Rollins exiting the building. I shape shift back to my former self before turning invisible and use the staircase at the back and enter through the kitchen window.

They rummage the whole place and my apartment looks as if Hurricane Katrina just visited. I can't go visible; they might've put some bugs and wires, but after checking, none is there. I go to my room to get my spare weapon, passport and some money I stashed for emergency. Then, I heard someone open the door. I grab my Desert Eagle and head straight for the living room to attack; only to find out it's just Ward and Skye.

"Thank god, you're ok", says Skye as she hugs me.

"SHIELD is compromised. Pierce, Rumlow and Rollins; all of them. I think the Clairvoyant has something to do about this", I say.

"Hand tried to kill us too. STRIKE nearly ambushed us and we are forced to go into hiding", says Ward, "We can't be long; we have to go. Got what you need?". I nod and we leave. We ride in this inconspicuous van that looks as if maybe some 70s hippies are riding it.

"We are really being discreet", I say, just to annoy Ward.

"It's all we've got", says Ward.

"Did you steal it?", I ask and Ward doesn't answer me. Yup, he stole it. We arrive at a hidden dam and enter through a door. I see Coulson coming out from a room. I walk to him and see Fury in bed attach to a machine. Winter had attacked him a two nights ago. Then, Maria arrives with Cap, Natasha and another guy, but when Cap sees Coulson, he couldn't believe his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

I simply sit way behind with Fitz and Simmons as Cap argues with Fury about keeping things from him. Even Coulson or Sam Wilson, Cap's friend couldn't say a word; Coulson feels guilty keeping things from Cap. I mean, they – the Avengers, did mourn his death. "This is getting out of hand", I whisper to Maria.

"Tell that to them", says Maria. I try to stop the argument, but sadly no one listens, so I have to use another option – voice projection. Only then, they stop.

"We can argue later on. The point now is that HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD for years now and we need to figure out a way to destroy those Helicarrier before they launch and kill millions of lives", I say.

Cap calms down and says, "Takashi's right. We need to figure out how to get those chips into the Helicarrier without Pierce knowing it".

"Can't we call in the Avengers?", I ask.

"This is my fight, Takashi. I don't want to get the rest involve or kill", says Cap.

"With all due respect, Cap, I've been betrayed by the men whom I considered as brothers and my team nearly assassinated. We need all the help we could get", I say.

"I'm in", says Skye, follow by Ward, Fitz, Simmons and May. "I mean, I can hack into the system and once, you've replaced those chips, Agent Hill and I can make them destroy each other", says Skye again.

"You can count the BUS team, Cap", says Coulson, "But I think Cap is right, Neko. I think we will be enough to counteract them".

I look at him, dumbfound. "Sir, we're talking about HYDRA", I emphasize on the word HYDRA, "Majority higher level are sleeper agents like Sitwell and maybe Hand. Let's not forget the STRIKE team. Rumlow and Rollins are not to be messed with and I want to be the one to kick their sorry asses. They have an army and we are only a dozen".

"Unless you count the BUS", says May.

"Hill and Skye can intercept the system. Cap and Wilson can go on swapping the chip. May can handle aerial attacks while Coulson and Ward can handle the landing pad of the Helicarrier", says Fury.

"What about us?", asks Fitz.

"I bet you have some awesome inventions in the BUS for all of us", says Fury. Fitz and Simmons are already excited.

"Neko, I'm well aware that you want some payback, but we need you more on the Helicarrier. I'm sure Romanoff can square them for you", says Coulson.

Then it hit me. "Or I can just have my duplicate to go and swap while I fight them off or fight them and fly down there", I suggest.

"The first one could work", says Ward. Cap looks confuse and Maria explains to him everything about my power.

"That settles everything then", says Fury. Cap nods and walks away. I want to know more about Sgt. Barnes since Winter looks a lot like him. I wait for a while before running after Cap. He's standing outside, looking towards the clearance. I approach him and just stand there with him.

"Who is Bucky?", I ask and he explains everything until the time he couldn't reach to pull him up and he fell to his death.

"Why do you ask?", he asks me.

"Because Winter Soldier looks hell a lot like him, just with long hair", I say and he looks at me curiously.

"You met him?", he asks.

"I was held for a couple days by Rumlow because he wanted to know how Coulson is alive and everything. He said he knew a man from the bridge. Perhaps he went on a fight with you and he remembered you before they brainwashed him", I say.

"I fought him earlier on", he says, "They…, brainwash him?". The way he said it sounds as if he wants to gag. "Oh Bucky…", he mutters.

"I'm sure we can get to him. There must be something to get him to remember right? You're his best friend after all", I say. Cap merely nods to my words. He goes back inside, leaving me out here. Maybe there is some way for us to help him snap out of it, but how?


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I'm gonna turn the tide a little bit here ok? :) )**

Chp 7

We head out towards the BUS. Fury takes a different chopper while Natasha infiltrates through the front door using one of Fitz and Simmons' disguise tool. I use my invisible power to shield the BUS as we head towards the Triskelion. May drop me, Cap and Maria through the emergency stairwell and we attack the control room first. Cap gives out a speech, seeking any SHIELD agents who are not HYDRA agents to fight back.

Then, I standby at the staircase and as expected, Rumlow and his team arrive. "Rookie, glad to see you're ok", he says.

"Stop your bullshit", I say, "Today, I'd like to exercise my power against you".

Rumlow chuckles and says, "Yeah, what would you do?". My eyes signal him upwards and everyone, but he and Rollins are up on the air, choking for air. I flung them off everywhere and they all end up unconscious. Suddenly, their communication requests backup to protect Pierce. Rumlow sends Rollins.

"I'll be seeing you, Rollins", I say, glaring at him. He leaves without a word to me. Then, I turn my attention to Rumlow and say, "Shall we?". We fight off and this time, I use my power. I didn't even break a sweat. I manage to knock him unconscious within 10 minutes and drag him towards an empty office space, further away from Maria. Well, that was easy.

"Neko? We have to hurry", I could hear Maria from my earpiece.

"Coming", I say. "Oh, Natasha? Kick Rollins's ass for me, ok?", I say and Natasha responds with a 'yes'. When we win, then I'll kick his ass in prison.

I break one window of the office space and float towards the Helicarrier. Yeah, I absorb Magneto's power. They're actually useful in times like this. I land on the third Hellicarrier and see Sam Wilson is soaring towards the second Helicarrier as he shoots off the enemy. Ok, my turn.

Using Magneto's power, I flung any metal I could find to the men on board at the landing pad. It feels too easy. It is because Winter is waiting for me. Damn. He runs toward me with his knife. He doesn't remember me. I gotta do something about it. I break into a sprint and try to get inside towards the door. I manage to get in, but he's still right behind me.

I manage to get to the core, but Winter pins me down to the floor. I elbow him to the face but he holds my hands above my head.

"Winter! It's me, Neko!", I yell, but he ignores me. He uses his free hand to punch me, but I conjure a shield and send him off. I get up and nearly about to swap the third when a knife hit me at my shoulder blade. I take it out and heal myself. I try to ignore it and proceed to putting the chip, but he grabs me from behind and headlocks me. "Winter! Snap out of it!", I keep yelling.

He turns me around and lifts me up as he chokes me. The heck I'm supposed to do to snap him out? Then, it hit me. I punch him and his grip loosen, which I manage to slip away. I grab his face and pull towards mine as we kiss. Surprisingly, he didn't fight me. He responds by wrapping his arms around my waist. Once I break the kiss, his arms are still around me.

"Now, we're even", I say. He backs away, looking rather disoriented. I want to replace the chip, but he aims his gun at me. Ok…, still in brainwash mode. "Winter, I need you to listen to me. Think! I'm not the enemy. Don't you remember who I am?", I ask him. When he still ignores me, I use my metal manipulation and hang him by his metal arm up at the ceiling. He struggles to let go, but not while I'm in control. "Sorry, sarge, I got work to do and have no time to play", I say. I change the chip and say, "Charlie all set, Maria".

"Good, now get out of there", she says.

"Sure, just give me a sec", I say. Sure I can, but how the heck should I drag the guy without him fighting back. So, I reach out to Cap, "Uh, Cap? How do I get Bucky to cooperate here?".

"Hold on, I'm coming", says Cap, "Agent May, a lift please?".

"Wait, where's Wilson?", I ask.

"Grounded", says Wilson, "The guy tore off my wings". Suddenly there's some loud banging. "Say, Takashi, how is Rumlow's fighting?", Wilson asks.

"Somewhat like mine, just without power, why?", I ask back.

"Well, you should've put him in a coma", says Wilson. He's fighting Rumlow?

"Neko, I need you to get out of there!", says Maria.

"No, not without Bucky!", I say. I turn to Winter or Bucky and say, "I'm gonna put you down, but you can't hit me because if you do, I might hurt you". He doesn't say a word; could be a 'yes' right? I release him, but as expected, he fights back. We fight and Cap arrives in time. He throws his shield and orders me to get out of here.

"Maria, just shoot the blasted Helicarrier. We'll jump out soon", I say. The three Helicarriers begin to fire on themselves as Cap and Bucky fight. I just stand there, wondering should I just jump or help Cap, but it seems he's doing fine, until Bucky put a few bullets in him. I jump down and he aims his gun at me. "It's Neko. Don't you remember why you were watching me? I'm alive because of you. I'm not the enemy. Cap here is not the enemy too. We're your friends", I say. Friends? Me and Bucky? What did I think?

"You're nothing, but my mission!", his voice is hoarse. Ok, let's see how far you can go, buddy.

"Then, finish us", I say.

"Because we'll be with you till the end of the line", says Cap. Then, a big explosion goes off. Cap and I stumble backward because Bucky pushes the both of us out of the way. When I get up, I see Bucky trap under the debris. I run to him, but another explosion goes off and debris falls right beside me, shattering the glass underneath me. I could've fall to my death, but Bucky catches me with his free arm. Cap runs to us and pushes the debris off of Bucky. He tries to pull me up, but somehow I'm gonna fall because I'm slipping.

"Winter, you have to let go!", I say. His eyes are just the same when I saw him before he was brainwashed. When I said that, he was hurt. No matter he pulls me up. I hang by the metal and we kiss.

"I'll find you. I promise", he says after breaking the kiss. Before he and Cap can pull me up, another explosion goes off and I slip. I hear him screaming my name and my hand tries to reach out to him, but I couldn't.


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: a little mention on X-Men)**

Chp 8

Why do I feel like I have terribly injured myself? Oh wait, I fall off from the Helicarrier, but I'm not dead. I open my eyes to a white ceiling. I scan the room to see that I'm in the hospital. I try moving my arms – they hurt, but at least they can move. I try to get up, well, that's a bust. Then, I hear footsteps and see Maria coming in. Odd, why is she wearing civilian clothing?

"How are you feeling?", she asks, "Coulson was worried, thought you were dead when he caught you with Lola". I landed in Lola? I hope I don't stain her. Everyone knows how much Coulson loves that car.

"Dreadful", I say, "How's everyone?". She looks hesitated to answer. "Maria…, what happened?", I ask.

"Well…, remembered when Ward said Agent Hand ordered them killed?", she asks and I nod. Maria continues, "We found out that the Clairvoyant is actually an agent of SHIELD and Coulson and the team thought it was Agent Hand and Agent Hand thought it was Coulson. Then, Ward's SO, Agent Garrett accidentally revealed information about the girl in the flower dress that only Coulson knew because he was captured by her once. Garrett is the Clairvoyant, Neko. All SHIELD facilities are now under attack by HYDRA so all of us are in hiding and we have to presume Director Fury is dead. Coulson, Hand and the team manage to recapture the HUB. Ward and Hand personally escorted Garrett to the FRIDGE. Ward killed Hand and escaped with Garrett. Ward's a HYDRA agent".

Ward, a HYDRA agent? "Wait, how long was I out?", I ask.

"About a week or so", she says. My mouth drops, a week?! "Coulson and Fury ask me to look after you, but I need to join Fury in Europe, so I get you a babysitter", she says. I give her 'Are-you-serious?' look. Then, Storm, one of my mentors at Xavier's Institute comes in.

"Hey Neko", says Storm as she hugs me.

"Look after her, losing her will be a terrible loss to SHIELD", says Maria. Storm nods and Maria leaves for Europe to help Fury out. I have to be hospitalized for another night before Storm brings me back to the Institute. I miss the place. The last time I was here, it was Professor X's funeral. I remembered telling Storm it was too much for me and I have to go. I wonder how everyone is.

When we arrive, I am welcomed by Bobby Drake, Rogue (who apparently have taken the antidote that suppressed the X-Gene in her), Kitty Pride and surprisingly, Dr. Hank McCoy. "When I heard you'll return today, I took a sick leave", says Dr. McCoy. We have a little outdoor barbeque, thanks to Logan. That night, I couldn't sleep. I turn to see Kitty is sound asleep. I get up and head towards the kitchen. I switch the light on, grab a beer and sit down at the breakfast counter.

So much has happened. Rumlow, Rollins and now Ward are HYDRA agents. All remaining SHIELD agents are in hiding. Fury and Maria are at Europe, trying to stop HYDRA. Coulson and the team are at God knows where, as well as Natasha, Cap and Wilson. I hope they are safe. I wonder what happen to Bucky? Then, I heard heavy footsteps. Logan too has a sleepless night.

"What are you doing up?", he asks, opening a bottle of beer. I merely shrug. I have no idea why I can't sleep. We toast and he sits next to me. "Thinking about someone special?", he asks.

"I don't have one, Logan. You know that", I say.

"Really?", he says; he doesn't believe me, "What about that guy, wearing a hoodie at the basketball court?". I look at him, weirdly.

"What guy?", I ask, honestly who would sneak into the Institute, other that Stryker a few years back? Logan drags me to Storm's office and we peek from the window. The guy is wearing a hoodie and I see a flash of metal. Bucky!

"I'll leave you two alone, but don't let Storm catch you", says Logan. He must've come back from his midnight ride and saw Bucky.

I went out to the balcony and yelled, "Bucky!". He sees me and motions me to come down. I jump down and run towards him. The minute I arrive in his arms, our mouths crash each other. Aww, he misses me. "What are you doing here?", I ask, breaking the kiss.

"I was worried about you", he says, "You must've heard".

"You mean HYDRA is attacking all SHIELD base, Ward is also HYDRA and Fury's dead. I get it", I say, "You know where Coulson is right?".

"Why?", he asks.

"I need to go and help him", I say.

"No, you're not. You're staying here. It's safer", he says.

"You're not the boss of me", I argue.

"When you fell, I remembered the train. I remembered the captain tried to save me, but he was too late. When you fell, I thought it was too late too, but then that flying red car saved you and I felt very relieved", he says, "I don't know why I'm feeling this way towards you, but if I lose you, I don't know how to live on". He loves me, but he can't seem to express it.

"Can you stay?", I ask and he shakes his head.

"They might turn me in", he says.

"Please stay. I'll explain to Storm if I have to", I say, "Winter, please stay".

"My name is Bucky, as it seems", he says. He has gone to the museum.

"James Buchanan Barnes, or simply known as Bucky. He's Cap's best friend and the first Howling Commando, one of US WWII hero", I say, remembering my lessons with Dr. McCoy.

"I'm no hero, Neko. I killed people", he says.

"Winter Soldier kills people. Bucky doesn't", I say.

"You think I'm a hero?", he asks.

"You're my hero", I say and kiss him. We sneak in. Bucky tells me to stop when we see the television on and Logan is watching some football rerun. I reassure him and we proceed to my bedroom. Kitty is still asleep. We just lay there and he holds me till I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

I wake up, feeling the cold of Bucky's metal arm and someone poking me. I raise my head and see Kitty at my feet. "Who's he?", she whispers.

"Someone", I whisper back.

"Does Storm knows?", she asks quietly.

"I'll explain later. Keep your mouth shut!", I yell quietly. She shrugs and leaves.

"I heard it", says Bucky.

"She won't tell. The last time she did, I teleported her elsewhere", I say, snuggling in his arms.

"You have a boyfriend once?", he asks, slightly jealous.

"No, I was sneaking out to a concert and she accidentally told Storm all about it. The next day, she woke up at the Arctic", I say.

"Naughty little pussy cat", he purrs in my ear and I giggle. Neko means cat in Japanese. Then, there's a knock at our door.

"Storm wants to see you", says Kitty.

"I should teleport her in a grave", I say, annoyingly.

"Let's go", says Bucky. We get up, wash up a little and head towards Storm's office. He holds my hand the entire time as Storm looks at us with her hands at her hips while Dr. McCoy studies Bucky.

"Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, it is him", says Dr. McCoy, "But how?".

"HYDRA found him, barely alive and revived him into the Winter Soldier. They must've froze him and only wake him when they need him", I say.

"Who else knows this?", asks Dr. McCoy.

"Just me…, and now you two", I say, nervously.

"And what do you plan to do?", asks Storm.

"Uh, stop HYDRA?", I say. Isn't it obvious?

"How, Neko?", asks Storm again, "Rumlow betrayed you, Ward is a sleeper agent and the remaining SHIELD are on the run. You're safe here".

"How am I supposed to sleep well when Coulson and my team are out there in danger? I can't just leave them like that!", I say.

"She's right", says Bucky.

"Who's side are you on again?", I ask, feeling annoyed.

"It's safer; you don't know HYDRA and what they're capable of. I mean, look at me! Look at what they have done to me!", says Bucky.

I cup his cheeks and kiss him. "I'm a trained soldier, much as you are", I say, breaking the kiss, "Besides, I'm a mutant. I can handle it".

"Over my dead body", he says.

"Technically, you're dead", I say and he gives me an annoyed look.

"Do you even know where Coulson is to begin with?", asks Dr. McCoy.

"He does", I say, pointing at Bucky.

"No, I don't", says Bucky. I glare at him and he shrugs. "I only answer you in the form of a question", he says.

"I'll find him, no matter what! I have to help, Storm. Please understand that", I say.

"No means no, Neko!", says Storm, sternly. She tells us to leave and I walk out angrily back to my room. Bucky is right behind me.

"It's safer here", he says.

"I don't feel safe if I don't know they're safe", I say.

"Did you know they suspected May because they found a hidden line within the BUS? They suspected Ward because he killed Thomas Nash, who was thought to be the Clairvoyant? He even killed Agent Hand. You don't know what they're capable of", he says.

"Why don't you help me, instead?", I ask.

"I prefer you to stay put here", he says.

"I can't, Bucky. I need to help them", I say, "I can do this, with or without your help". I start to pack my stuff and he pulls me with his metal arm. He looks at me sternly.

"You. Are. Not. Going! End of story!", he says, angrily.

"Like I said, with or without you", I say. I'm not going down without a fight. We have this glaring contest before he gives up.

"Fine, but we go tonight, when people are asleep", he says. He drops himself on my bed and places his metal arm over his face. Oops, I don't mean to upset him.

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I don't mean to upset you; I just want to help Coulson. I can't just sit here", I say, softly. He pats the empty space of the right side of the bed and I lay next to him. We lay in silence; my hand on his chest and his human arm is wrapped around my waist. We hardly move. Kitty comes in, but heads back out, feeling awkward seeing us together.

I need to help. I can't just sit here and do nothing.


End file.
